


Dear Boy

by capple1020



Series: ALL哈 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capple1020/pseuds/capple1020
Summary: *洛丽塔AU*双性哈，看标签群里讨论的，只是搬一下片段，最近很忙没有写完写完了的话之后会删掉片段然后补上，不过考虑了一下大概会有点剧情…？
Relationships: Harry Potter/James Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Series: ALL哈 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577335
Kudos: 39





	Dear Boy

星期日。圣诞节前的最后一个周末，西里斯今天醒得很早，至少比詹姆预料的还要早。而这样的早晨也就意味着他会在转醒间结结实实地挨上詹姆冷透的一巴掌。“起来，大脚板，我该去给哈利洗澡。”这个时候西里斯也才会迷迷糊糊地意识到，他从昨晚睡着后就一直待在身旁小教子温暖湿润的阴道里。哈利背靠着西里斯的胸膛，缩在他怀里，小脸被棉被里的暖气熏得通红，没有转醒的迹象。不过距离他醒过来也快了。西里斯轻轻地压了压哈利微胀起的小腹，在哈利无意识地皱着眉时利用重新润滑好的阴道，将哈利受难了一晚上的肉壁又摩擦了个遍。哈利因此全身不自觉抽动了几下，过了一会儿就在西里斯的帮助下清醒了过来，还开始止不住地流出水来。

“唔…嗯？西里斯…啊哈……不！”等哈利回过神并完全睁开眼时，西里斯已经撞开了他柔弱的小宫口，直接刺到了子宫软乎乎的内壁上。哦，不对，毕竟隔着满满一肚子的精液，他当然也还是花了好长一段时间才碰到自己渴求的小东西。哈利为此也表示了抗议。男孩明亮的绿眼睛里全是恼怒的情绪，但在尝试推开西里斯时却被挤出精液并且被操得更深的事实让他不得不呻吟着放弃。最后还是詹姆在西里斯又一次射进哈利小小的子宫里之后，一把把男孩从厚毯子里挖了出来，结束了这个荒谬的起床行为。

浴室里的水声过了好一会儿才响起。不过西里斯很快就听到了水流声下面隐藏的其他杂音。但他明白，这些应该都是哈利在抽噎着乞求詹姆的原谅。也许他应该说服詹姆再轻一些，不过，哎，他们都很享受这个。况且西里斯最嫉妒詹姆的也是这个，哈利已经十四岁了，可还是需要他的父亲给他洗澡。所以平时哈利洗澡的时候，为了给他们父子特有的独处时间，西里斯通常都不会在场。而他唯一见过的那一次，詹姆是用花洒的水流操开了哈利的宫口，哈利在尖叫的同时失禁了，阴茎前端流出的淡黄色尿液怎么也止不住。之后男孩哭哭啼啼地又被生父操着后穴，直到前面的清水和精液从子宫里全部排出，可后面却脏了。这样的结果就是他们又洗了一次。

西里斯也不太清楚后来他到底又倒头回去睡了多久，但等他起床而且收拾好卧室之后，出卧室门就看见哈利裹着厚实的浴衣，安静地坐在沙发上面吃早餐专供的苹果。这些东西大多数时候都象征着伊甸园里未成熟的青涩果子，男孩会用贝齿一点一点撬开它的果肉，再用舌头舔舐掉它甘甜的汁水。哈利对食物一向很上心，所以直到西里斯走到他跟前时，他才像刚刚注意到他那样，缩了缩脖子，然后抬起头。

“西里斯，今天早上……”

“早上？我弄痛你了吗？”

“不、不是……只是……”哈利还是支支吾吾地，空闲的那只手在沙发上不安地摩挲着。“我、西里斯…我不是太想……你不觉得我们三个……这样…不是很奇怪吗？”

按照正常的家庭关系来评判他们的话，确实，他们一个是最不称职的父亲另一个是不称职的教父，毕竟没有哪个父亲和教父会因为性而干涉自己孩子的正常成长。哈利在快十三岁的时候就因为身体原因很少去学校了。自从莉莉去世之后，缺少母亲角色的家庭让哈利对自己身体构造的不正常也不了解，詹姆也没过多的教导他这些。如果除开和他进行性活动的话。

—

（…居然从这里开始断片了）

—

詹姆只能无奈地又帮他把大腿间透明的粘液擦净，然后问道：“宝贝，你怎么还在流水？”

哈利为此耳尖都红透了。但詹姆是故意的。西里斯和詹姆都清楚，哈利在和他们进行过太多次的阴道交合之后更加敏感，他的阴唇被磨得发痛并且呈现被操得熟烂之后的深红色，阴蒂肿大得完全没办法好好藏住，只能一次又一次地摩擦在他的紧身内裤上，给他带来持续不断的性兴奋。这还使他前面小小的男性生殖器也颤颤巍巍地勃起，尿道口涌出稀释过的白浊。


End file.
